lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Such Words
For those who don't know, "The Protomen" are a Rock Opera group that is loosely based off of the Megaman series. I recently bought "The Protomen- Act II: Father of Death" on CD and on iTunes. Both backing eachother up. But before I go further, my name is Axl. Yes, I am indeed a girl. My name may seem otherwise and go ahead, make your Megaman X Axl jokes. He happens to be my favorite character because name wise, and his awesome scar. Anyhoozel, I've been enjoying the first Protomen album, when I thought it was time to move onto Act II. I enjoyed the vocals and story of the first, so I was challenging Act II. But, it was awesome! Just, it was messed up a bit. My headphones, speakers, and CD were fine.... But it's almost like it wasn't them at all. I listened to Good Doctor, after intermission, first. When it was the part of Albert Wily, it got weird. TURBO LOVER (correct me if I'm wrong with the singers. Mind you, I didn't go to concerts or ask anybody.) and Raul Panther's voices got some how scratchy and I only heard the music. I popped it out, checked around it, and put it back on. I skipped to The Hounds since I knew TURBO LOVER was voicing Wily in that as well. And when I first heard The Hounds, I loved it. The intro was the same, a bit faster than the version I heard, but that was probably due to avoiding copyright issues. No singing at all. I swear, nothing but music. I just put it back in its case and listened to the digital downloaded one. All the songs, Intermission, The Good Doctor, The Father of Death, The Hounds, The State vs. Thomas Light, Give us the rope, How the World Fell Under Darkness, Breaking Out, Keep Quiet, Light up the Night, The Fall, and Here Comes the arm were all perfectly fine. I threw the CD in the trash and asked my parents if they could get me a better CD, just whenever they felt like it. I went up to my room and listened to the album on loop. I never came out of my room... Both of the albums were on a never ending loop. I never got onto Night of Aueen, no. The first two albums were unbeatable for whatever they tried. I only took Due Vendetta from Night of Queen because it's the epilouge of the first album, live. My favorite was Unrest in the house of light. It was the first song from them I listened to. Little did my parents know that this was just an intro to the band that gave me crazy ideas. Crazy, wonderful ideas. Ideas that put my mind to work. I took my laptop off of its charger and started typing away. I copied lyrics, memorized them, recited them, sang them. Everything. After two weeks, I finally came out. Same clothes, same messy hair. I did take showers and change clothes inbetween. I saw my father holding a knife right when I exited the large bedroom. He smiled and dropped the knife beside him. "Oh, Axl...." My father sighed and smiled. "I was about to check on you... To see if you were alive." I rolled my eyes behind my hair. The knife sounded like it had no reason, since it was not mentioned. But I had my laptop, and he noticed the big sticker on it. It was from my bottle rocket club that I did after school. I put it on there for memories of my first year in public school. It dropped. My father went to pick it up, and I did too. But, I picked up the knife. I took the sticker from him, stuck it on, and charged at my father. I killed him. Just as Emily was killed. I couldn't tell how Joe was killed, so I used this to symbolize Emily. My whole family is afraid of me now. I can't kill them. Since I only know of Emily's death. I want no one to oppose me. No one to break my glass. This, soon, will become the society. I will even make Wily's Society look like a nonexistent heaven. I already made a big slaughter just like after the fatal battle between the sons of Light. Welcome... Welcome to Axl Society. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Videos Category:FOTM